Bad Habits
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: As children grow up, they develop their own personalities, sometimes one likes to bend the rules yet one likes to stay within the guidelines! CHAP 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening my dear friends and readers! Hope you're all doing fine this Friday night! And Welcome to my newest fic! I've been wanting to write a new fic based on Pandora and Kemeko and I think I got something! **

**In this fic! Pandora is showing a rebelious streak, yet Kemeko is showing a more restrained attitude! I'm sure it reminds you of a couple of certain turtles eh?**

**Well I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! **

**Bad Habits**

**Chapter One**

"Hey! Pandora! Wait up!"

"Come on Kemeko? Can't you keep up? That's the aim of the game!"

The sewer tunnels were filled with giggling and laughing of two young girls as they ran along the sides next to the rushing water.

One was a mutant lizard/turtle hybrid with long dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing black leggings and a red tee-shirt, behind her was a younger human Japanese girl with Black hair that was done up in two buns with white scrunchies and she wore a blue blouse and grey leggings.

"It's called 'Follow the Leader'!" the mutant girl called back "You're supposed to follow me!"

"But not run so fast I can't catch you!" the human girl shouted "Please Pandora! Can't we stop for a minute?"

* * *

Hearing those words, the mutant girl slowed down and turned around and the human girl smiled in relief.  
"Okay!" Pandora said "Let's stop for a minute."

"Thanks!" Kemeko said gratefully before sitting down with her back against the wall of the sewer, "How far have we run anyway?"

Pandora lifted her wrist and looked at a Fit-Bit watch with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We've been running for about 20 minutes, and we're in the south west area of the tunnels, right below central park if I'm not mistaken!"

"So you have been paying attention to Uncle Donnie in navigation class!" Kemeko said "That's a surprise!"

"Shut up!" Pandora put out her tongue "If it's anything to do with navigating the sewers, I'm all ears!"

"But you don't pay attention in History, science, maths or anything else." Kemeko retorted.

"It's boring!" Pandora said "Like when are we gonna need those? We're not like those above!"

Kemeko raised an eyebrow at Pandora.

"You're hopeless!" she said "And you have no idea of how smart you actually are! You just like to be a rebel!"

"So?" Pandora asked shrugging her shoulders then sat next to Kemeko to get her breath back.

Kemeko said nothing and stared at the sewer water as it rushed past, watching the many debris that floated on the surface.

* * *

For about ten minutes the two girls sat silently then Pandora decided to speak again.

"Okay, we've rested." she said "Now what?"

"I say we head back." Kemeko said looking at her watch "Daddy said we have to be back by 1am."

"It's not 1am yet!" Pandora said looking at her Fit-Bit, "We still got 20 minutes."

"But dad said..." Kemeko protested.

"Daddy says, daddy says!" Pandora said bending her fingers "When are you gonna stop doing as you're told like a good girl and be like me for a change?"

"What? Naughty?" asked Kemeko with a frown.

"No!" Pandora said "Adventurous is what I call it! Come on! 5 minutes extra won't hurt! And I know exactly what to do in these last few minutes!"

"What?" Kemeko asked dreading the answer.

Pandora in reply pointed to some rugs that would lead to the surface above.

Kemeko went pale as she realised.

"Pandora...no..." she whispered.

"Oh come on!" Pandora said "Just a quick peek at the surface won't kill! As long as we don't let anyone see us!"

Kemeko shook her head.

"But everyone back home says we shouldn't! It's dangerous up there!"

"They said not to go up there, but they didn't see have a peek!" Pandora protested "Come on Kemeko! Live a little!"

* * *

So saying, Pandora climbed onto the rugs and began to climb up towards the surface.

Kemeko stood underneath and watched nervously.

"If dad finds out..." she said "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"What Uncle Leo and dad doesn't know won't hurt them!" Pandora called back, she then reached one of the manhole covers and started to push it.

Kemeko bit her lip, then quickly scrambled up the rugs.

"Pandora!" she said "Come down!"

* * *

But the Mutant girl ignored her and pushed the lid harder before she managed to get it off and she peeked out.

"Hey!" she called "I was right! We are under Central Park!"

Kemeko's eyes widened and she climbed up so she could see as well.

"There's no-one about!" Pandora said "Luckily!"

Kemeko pulled herself up next to Pandora so she could see and she scanned the area, they were in the middle of a pathway in the park, and to the right they could see the large lake and over on the left there were the forest areas.

Pandora pushed the lid a little further to the side and the two girls popped their heads out fully to look around.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Kemeko said as she looked at the area long with the clear night sky above. Because of the light pollution she couldn't see much, but she was able to see quite few stars as well as the crescent moon which shone almost as bright as the sun.

"See!" Pandora said triumphantly "Told you it would be okay!"

Kemeko rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" she said "You win this time Pandora! But we mustn't linger here, anyone could turn up."

She looked around, even though she could hear no-one approaching, she knew they couldn't chance it.

"Okay." she said after a couple of minutes "That's enough observing, we should get out of here."

Pandora looked around for a few seconds admiring the view before she sighed in agreement and lowered herself down along with Kemeko before shutting the lid of the manhole and climbing down the rugs.

"Sweet!" she said "That was fun!"

"It was risky!" Kemeko said as she landed on the side of the sewers "We shouldn't have done it!"

"But nothing happened right?" Pandora asked landing next to her "We're still here, and no enemies or the general public saw us!"

"Yeah!" Kemeko said "But still, we shouldn't have done it!"

"But we had fun!" Pandora smirked "I sure did! And if nothing happened, we have no reason to mention it to mum, dad, uncles or Granddad Splinter!"

Kemeko frowned at Pandora yet as she thought about she knew that even though what they did was naughty, nothing happened so there was really no reason to confess to the family what happened.

"I'm sure you're right Pandora." she said "Come on, let's get back before everyone wonders where we are."

"Lead the way!" Pandora said as Kemeko took off back the way they came and she followed close behind feeling a slight rush.

**So, the girls have been exploring and Pandora's shown her bad girl side by checking out topside and leading Kemeko to follow her! Naughty girl! **

**I wonder what other mischief she'll get up to? Well check back soon to find out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Back in the turtles lair, Leonardo the eldest of the Ninja Turtles who wore a blue ninja mask stood looking at the clock where it was **12.59**am

"Where are those girls?" he asked "They should be back by now."

"Don't worry Leo." Michelangelo, the orange wearing youngest turtle said with a smile "They'll be back soon, I'm sure!"

"We did say 1am Mikey." the red masked wearing Raphael said looking towards the kitchen table where it had been laid out for lunch and his mate, the Lizard Lady Monalisa was placing some drinks on it.

"They should be back when we say then we can build the trust in them to come back when we ask them to." Leonardo said "Remember we had to give the same promise to Master Splinter."

"Still have to Leonardo." their sensei's voice was heard and the brothers turned to see their mutant rat Master and adopted father walking over with the purple mask wearing Donatello.

"Times now **12.59**amand there's only ten seconds remaining." Donatello commented as he looked at his own watch.

"10...9...8..." Raphael muttered as he watched the clock.

"7...6!" Michelangelo jumped in with a chuckle "5...4...3...2..."

He never made it to one before a shout rang from the entrance.

"You Whoo! Here we are!"

* * *

Everyone turned to face the voice and they saw Pandora skipping over looking rather pleased with herself and Kemeko walking behind her looking rather disgruntled.

"It is now 1am!" Pandora confirmed as she swaggered over.

Kemeko frowned at the mutant lizard/turtle hybrid.

"Fine!" she said "You win! But if we hadn't run we would have been a few seconds if not minutes over."

Pandora just scoffed and strutted over.

"Hey dad!" she grinned.

"Hey Geisha." he said "Glad you and Kemeko are back on time, now come on, time for lunch."

"Great!" Pandora smiled "That run in the sewers sure worked up an appetite!"

Leonardo looked over to Kemeko.

"Pandora been keeping you on your toes Lotus?" he asked.

Kemeko nodded.

"She likes to run as far away as possible when we play **Follow the Leader**." she said "So much so I wonder if she thinks we're playing tag rather than **Follow the Leader**"

Leonardo flicked Kemeko's chin playfully.

"Don't worry sweetie." he said "As least you can keep her in sight, a little firecracker that she is, she needs someone to keep her in check!"

Kemeko chuckled and walked into the kitchen to join everyone as they sat down for lunch where Pandora and Michelangelo were already trying to grab their favourite snacks before the other and Mona had to step in to stop them from taking everything before anyone else had a chance.

* * *

Once everyone was settled, the conversation was mainly about where the girls had gone exploring.

"We were right under Central Park." Kemeko said as she chewed on a ham sandwich.

"Really?" asked Leonardo "And how did you know?"

"Because we remembered the different areas of the sewers." Pandora answered.

"That's good to know." said Donatello "I can't count how many times I've tried to show you the different maps of the sewers and how to know where you are if you're lost, it's a proper labyrinth for sure!"

Mona nodded.

"I remember when I first came here," she said "I spent nights revising the many maps and knowing the different areas and systems, especially when we have to hide or escape when topside."

"Speaking of topside." Splinter cut in, "You girls by any chance did not go up top?"

Both Kemeko and Pandora sucked in a breath in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" asked Pandora innocently.

"You both know you are too young to go topside." Leonardo said "The world above is a very dangerous place."

Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Well duh!" she said.

"Pandora!" Mona said in a serious voice and Raphael also gave his daughter a glare.

"Yes daddy." Kemeko said respectfully.

"Good girl." Leonardo said.

"But we are getting bigger and older every day!" Pandora said.

"You're not yet ten Pandora." Mona said.

"In nine months I will!" Pandora replied.

"Uh uh!" Raphael said "We keep telling you Princess! You're still too young and vulnerable."

"As are you Kemeko." Leonardo said "You're only seven."

Kemeko nodded in agreement.

"Until we say you're old enough and able to defend yourself will you be able to go topside alone." Raphael continued.

"But until then." Mona added "You must always have one of us adults with you."

"The Purple Dragons, the Foot and many more enemies are merciless and dangerous foes." Donatello spoke "You may enjoy watching your favourite cartoons with heroes and bad guys, as well as in the comic books, but what we experience early every day, it's a dangerous occupation."

Both Pandora and Kemeko nodded and Pandora picked up some carrots sticks.

"We understand." they said together to which their adult guardians smiled satisfied.

* * *

Sitting back in their respected seats, both Raphael and Leonardo watched their daughters. There was no doubt the saw their personalities in them clearly.

Even though Pandora was the eldest child, she acted so immature and reckless sometimes, she was definitely her father's daughter, as she had his impatience and headstrong character traits.

She was a pretty mutant child, looking more like her mother in appearance, the only physical traits of her father was that she had his skin colour and an imprint of a turtle's shell on her back.

But as well as having her father's personality, there was certainly a hint of Michelangelo in her as well, as she was playful and energetic, and she had a strong bond with her care-free orange masked uncle.

Kemeko, being the only human child amongst mutants, she was showing her own personality as well. Leonardo was proud to call her his daughter, even though they weren't blood related, they had a very strong father/daughter relationship.

She was showing a lot of maturity for her age, as most of the time, she did act like the sensible one of the children, always trying to calm down a fully energetic Pandora, and wanting to spend more time perfecting her moves in training and taking her meditation seriously, very much like Leonardo himself.

She was also a clever child, enjoying schooling with Donatello and taking an interest in science which again made her different from Pandora who was more interested in physical activities than sitting still and learning.

Leonardo also knew that one day when she was mature enough, he would have to tell her about her true roots, and about her real family.

He knew Karai and Chaplin would be so proud of how Kemeko had grown, and he felt proud of himself that he, even though it had been hard work, he had cared for the child since she was a baby and she had blossomed into a beautiful girl, and he knew eventually she would become a strong and pretty young lady.

But until then, he along with Raphael were happy to let their daughters be children and enjoy being young as it wouldn't last forever.

* * *

A laugh from Kemeko and Michelangelo interrupted their thoughts as Pandora had stuck two carrot sticks in her mouth where her incisors would be and was clapping her hands together and making 'Urrk Urrk' sounds, pretending to be a Walrus.

As much as it was funny, it was bad table manners and Mona clapped her own hands.

"Pandora!" she said "Stop playing with your food and eat it."

Pandora frowned and sucked the carrots into her mouth humorously making Michelangelo and Kemeko laugh again but a glare from Mona and Raphael at the orange masked turtle made him shut up instantly.

"Once we are done with lunch." Splinter spoke up as he sipped his Jasmine Tea, "We will begin afternoon training."

"Sweet!" both girls grinned at each other before starting to eat their lunch more quickly.

**Awwww, those girls have grown up so fast! **

**At least that's the question answered about how old the girls are, Pandora's nine years old, and Kemeko is seven years old. **

**You can surely tell how different they are in personality and very much like their father's! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

No sooner was lunch over than Kemeko and Pandora were starting their warm ups to begin their training.

Pandora was especially excited as she did a splits stretch and leaned down to her toes.

Kemeko was a little more reserved as she balanced on one foot and held her hands above her head in a yoga position.

Pandora looked across to Kemeko who was doing a good job staying balanced, then in a very naughty way, she reached across and prodded Kemeko's leg making her wobble!

"Hey!" Kemeko protested looking down at Pandora who was smirking then she tapped the back of Kemeko's leg making her loose her balance and she fell back on her bottom.

"Pandora!" Kemeko cried "I was trying to concentrate!"

Pandora just laughed.

"Seeing you fall is so funny!" she said.

Kemeko frowned and was about to answer when she heard her father call over to her and Pandora.

* * *

"Okay girls," Leonardo called over "When you are ready."

"Yes Daddy!" Kemeko called over

"Yes Uncle Leo!" Pandora added before bringing her legs together and standing up, then she helped Kemeko up.

"I'll get you for that!" Kemeko promised as they walked to the side together and Pandora picked up a long rope which had a tennis ball on one end and a foam rubber dart on the other side.

Kemeko at the same time picked up a wooden three pointed boomerang as well as a wooden cyclone thrower.

Pandora wrapped the rope over her shoulders and swung the dart end as she sauntered over to the dojo area where there were many sand dummies.

Both girls were excited to do their weapons training, since they were presented their weapons a year ago, they were determined to make their mark and show their potential as ninjas and shadow warriors.

**Flashback**

_Pandora and Kemeko stood before the mirror in their playroom, in matching ninja suits, though Pandora's was black and Kemeko's was white. _

_Both were extremely excited as this was the day that their grandfather Splinter would be bestowing their signature weapons upon them. _

_Kemeko was trying to take some deep breaths yet Pandora was chattering about what her weapon would be like._

"_I hope I get something real cool!" she said "Something our enemies both would tremble to see!"_

"_Whatever weapon we get, we shall weld it with pride!" Kemeko said "It doesn't matter if it is sharp, or blunt, but if it does the job, and we weld them well! We shall be feared Ninja Warriors!"_

_Pandora rolled her eyes at Kemeko's speech._

"_That's intense sis!" she said as she checked her hair where she had tied it up into a high plait so it wouldn't get in the way. _

_Kemeko had done hers up in two buns with white scrunchies and was making sure there was no hair out of place._

"_Daddy says it's not about the weapon that's important, its about what you can do with it! See what grandpa does with his walking stick! Anything can be a weapon."_

_Pandora scoffed and was about to answer when both girls heard a knock and they turned to see Mona peeking her head in "You ready? Granddad Splinter is waiting, as are we."_

"_We're ready mum." Pandora said, running a hand over her head._

"_Ditto Aunt Mona!" Kemeko smiled and bowed to which Mona bowed back._

"_Come on then!" The Lizard Lady lead the two girls to the main lair then towards the Dojo._

"_Oh man!" Pandora squeaked "I can't wait!"_

"_Calm down Little Geisha." Mona said softly "You must be calm and at Zen for this ritual."_

"_I know mum, but still..."_

"_I understand." Mona smiled "But I had to do the same when I was bestowed my weapons and made an official member."_

"_Please tell me the story again!" Pandora begged._

"_Later Princess." Mona said, her voice a little more firm now since they had arrived outside the dojo "Now you must be presentable as this is an important day for you both."_

_Pandora was disappointed but she nodded._

"_Yes mum." she said standing up straight and Kemeko did the same._

"_Good girls." Mona smiled "Now, lets begin the next stage of you life as a ninja warrior, and on your way to becoming one of us..."_

* * *

_So saying she opened the sliding doors and the strong smell of incense hit the girls noses, and they saw Master Splinter wearing a white ninja suit, and the other turtles kneeling around him along with April and Casey._

_Mona gently pushed the girls inside and she went over to her place near Raphael._

_Splinter looked up at Pandora and Kemeko before gesturing them to sit opposite him where there was a table covered with a white cloth in front of him. _

_Both girls did as instructed and knelt down._

_Splinter took a few breaths and opened his eyes, gazing at Pandora and Kemeko._

"_Hamato Pandora," he spoke "Hamato Kemeko."_

_Both girls bowed to him again._

"_Master Splinter." they said respectfully._

"_From the day you were born, I knew one day you would grow to be strong beautiful girls, you have shown individuality and strengths in different ways, and your parents have raised you well, along with your uncles and aunts."_

_As Splinter spoke those words, all the turtles, Mona, April and Casey smiled proudly._

"_You both have also shown great strength in your ninja skills, and Kung Fu, for ones as young as you, you are both fast to learn and as time continues to go on, and you get stronger and older, you will both become great shadow warriors, just like your parents."_

_Pandora and Kemeko grinned at each other then back at Splinter._

"_But." the old rat spoke again "As you are still young girls, you have not been given your official bands yet."_

_That comment made Pandora disappointed but she eagerly listened to what was to come next._

"_But it has been decided that you're to be bestowed your signature weapons, and you will learn to use them well."_

* * *

_Splinter then lowered his hands and he lifted the cloth revealing what was underneath and the girls stared in amazement._

_There neatly stacked on the table was a long chain, at one end was a sharp blade shaped like a dart, and on the other side was a spiked ball. _

"_For you, Pandora, the Meteor Hammer, and the Rope Dart." the old rat spoke._

_Pandora's eyes widened and she grinned._

"_As I have observed, you have shown you enjoy the swinging motion of your toys, especially your skipping rope, and you have a good sense of control. With this weapon, you will keep your enemies at bay, and confuse them, as well as use as a close range weapon."_

_Michelangelo was grinning from his place behind Splinter as he saw his niece looked excited. _

"_Sweet!" Pandora said clapping her hands._

"_Just like Scorpion from **Mortal Kombat**!" Michelangelo whispered to Donatello._

"_Or Gogo Yubari from **Kill Bill**!" Donatello hissed back._

_Splinter then turned to Kemeko._

"_And you Kemeko, are be bestowed the Tri-Blade, a boomerang that will disable an enemy before returning back to you, and the Cyclone Thrower, which as well as being used as a throwing disc, you can pull it apart to use as a close range weapon."_

"_Just like **Jade** from **Mortal Kombat**!" Donatello whispered to Michelangelo who nodded happily._

"_Wow!" Kemeko grinned "I love them!"_

_Splinter smiled._

"_I'm glad you do!" he said._

"_So when do we start Grandpa?" Pandora asked before correcting herself and adding "Master?"_

"_Very soon." Splinter replied "And there is one more thing I must tell you."_

_Both girls looked at the old rat before he covered the weapons again with the cloth._

"_You have been bestowed your weapons, but as you are both very young, it is wise to start with the safer versions of them."_

_Both girls eyes widened and they looked disappointed they weren't going to use their new weapons, but they both agreed that they had to start with safer versions before they could have the real thing. _

_Splinter then stood up and bowed._

"_Now, let us begin your weapon training." he said to which both girls high fived. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kemeko and Pandora stood ready to begin their weapons training.

Pandora was looking very eager, though Kemeko stood reserved.

The Turtles and Mona stood to the side as Splinter stood before the girls.

"Pandora." he said "Step forward."

Pandora walked over and bowed to Splinter.

"Master." she said before standing in a strong stance.

"On my command." Splinter said "You have 30 seconds to demonstrate your moves."

"Hai Master." Pandora said before extending her rope and holding the dart out.

Splinter saw how anxious she was to start and he clapped his hands yelling in Japanese to begin.

* * *

No sooner did he shout out than Pandora started to swing her rope.

The Turtles, Mona and Kemeko stood back anxiously as Pandora swung the rope around herself and threw it in front of her then dodged quickly as it came back to her.

As she moved, it was almost like she was performing a dance rather than fighting imaginary enemies as she rocketed the weapon off her neck, elbows, knees and ankles.

* * *

"Wow!" Raphael said to Mona "She's really doing well!"

Mona nodded.

"To think that when she first started she was either getting tangled up or whacking herself in the face with the rubber start or the tennis ball." she chuckled.

"Good thing we started with those." Raphael agreed relieved.

* * *

Before long the 30 seconds was up and Splinter clapped his hands and Pandora stamped her foot on the chain as it came back to her making the swinging stop.

"Very good Pandora." Splinter praised to which Pandora grinned and bowed before standing to the side so Kemeko could go over.

"Well done Little Geisha!" Raphael praised "You've come a long way since over a year ago."

Mona wiped a tear from her eye.

"So proud of you!" she said.

Pandora grinned again then looked at Kemeko who had looked at Leonardo for support to which her adopted father smiled at her.

* * *

"Just like Pandora." Splinter said "You have 30 seconds to demonstrate your moves." to which he clapped his hands and Kemeko took out her Wooden Tri-Blade and threw it to the side where it soon rocketed back to her and she caught it with ease before doing a few kicks and somersaults before throwing it again.

This time it went over the heads of the turtles, Mona and Pandora who all ducked as it swung around and once again Kemeko caught it with ease.

Kemeko then did a spin then placed the tri-blade on her back before pulling out her Cyclone thrower and pulling it apart and holding the flat ends she began to demonstrate some slashes and spins, almost similar to Mona's moves with her war fans.

Leonardo watched Kemeko proudly as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Karai." he said softly "You'd be so proud of her, Kemeko's learning so fast, and showing how strong she is as a fighter, and I know Chaplin would be proud to, I certainly am."

* * *

Before long the 30 seconds where up and Kemeko had thrown the weapons in the air before catching them, then putting it together to make a disc again.

"Well done Lotus Blossom." Splinter said with a smile making Kemeko grin. "You certainly have shown control."

"Thank you Master." Kemeko said with a bow.

* * *

All the turtles and Mona smiled at the sight.

"Our little girls are all grown up! And becoming Ninja Warriors!" Michelangelo sniffled to which Donatello wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know." he said "But they are still young!"

Raphael just sighed.

"If only they could stay younger for longer, it's going way to quick for my liking!"

"Ditto!" Leonardo agreed.

Mona also agreed.  
"They're not going to be little girls forever." she said "Shame."

"Now go and stand to the side." Splinter said to Pandora and Kemeko who both bowed to him again "It is now your parents, Uncle and Aunts turn to train, but stay warm, as there is more training to do when they are done."

"Yes Master." said Kemeko and Pandora together then skipped to the side so the turtles and Mona could start their training.

**So now we know what weapons Pandora and Kemeko have as signature weapons, I wonder how many of you guessed what they'd get!**

**Pandora has been given the rope dart and meteor Hammer (Aka Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat_ or Gogo Yubari from _Kill Bill_) And Kemeko has been given the Tri Blade and Cyclone Thrower which she had pull apart to use as dual weapons (Aka Jade from _Mortal Kombat_)**

**Those girls sure as growing up so fast! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A couple of hours later, the turtles and Mona were about to head topside for patrol, once again Pandora was annoyed she couldn't join them, yet Kemeko seemed content, though eager to find out if her father, Uncles and Aunt managed to stop any crime.

"When we think you're ready to join us, we will let you know." Raphael said to Pandora "But for now, you must stay down here where it is safe."

"Same to you Kemeko." Leonardo said to his adopted daughter who bowed in respect.

"Yes daddy." she said.

Pandora folded her arms.

"But dad." she said "I'm sure there are places we can go! Central Park always has places to play! And I love looking at the stars!"

"I know sweetheart." Raphael said placing his large hand on Pandora's shoulder "But the world topside is dangerous, and no matter how careful we are there is still a huge risk we could be seen or caught, and not just by the bad people we fight, but the other humans, you remember what we said about them?"

Pandora nodded.

"I know dad, but..."

"No buts!" Raphael said "Humans are dangerous, not all of them are like our human allies, we must be very careful!"

* * *

"Yeah! Remember that time at Christmas?" Michelangelo cut in, causing Raphael to turn to his younger brother in annoyance, but he softened his look at Michelangelo recited the time Pandora accidentally stumbled across human children near Casey's Farmhouse and they had attacked her when they saw what she was.

Pandora blushed as she remembered.

"I wish more humans accepted us as we are!" she said.

"We all do Princess." Mona said "But for now, we must co-exist in secret."

Pandora sighed.

"Fine."

"Good girl." Raphael said stroking Pandora's head "Now you and Kemeko be good and stay in the lair with Granddad Splinter."

"We will Uncle Raph!" Kemeko said with a smile and Splinter walked up and placed his paws on his granddaughter's shoulders.

"They are always good as gold when I'm watching." he said.

"We know." Leonardo winked then turned to his brothers and Mona "Okay, we ready?"

"Sure are Leo!" Donatello said.

"Then lets go!" Raphael said.

* * *

Waving to the girls and Splinter the five mutants set off out of the lair and into the sewers.

Pandora watched them longingly and sighed.

"Pandora?" Splinter looked at her with a reassuring smile "Be patient child, you'll be able to go with them soon."

"But when Grandpa?" Pandora asked.

"When you're ready." Splinter answered

"But I feel ready now!" Pandora said "I can swing my weapon with ease and my fighting is strong! I can hold my own!"

"Against dummies and when sparring with Kemeko yes." Splinter said, a playful frown on his face "But you are still rather short, and still need to face more tests and learn how to use your real weapon."

Pandora pouted a little.

"I wish I could grow to be as tall as mum and dad!" she said folding her arms and pouting harder "I hate being little!"

Splinter laughed.

"You'll be grown up soon enough." He said "I remember when your father and Uncles kept wishing they would grow up and explore, but then once they did, they wished they were young again, so just enjoy it whilst you can!"

Pandora looked at her grandfather then her shoulders sagged.

"Okay." she said.

"That's my Little Geisha." Splinter said flicking Pandora's chin "Now how about you two settle in front of the TV whilst I get some milk and cookies?"

"Yay!" Kemeko cheered "Thank you Grandpa!"

"Yes please Grandpa!" Pandora's mood changing instantly and she ran over to join Kemeko who beat her to the TV area and was already looking through the Children's DVDs.

* * *

In the sewers, the Turtles and Mona were making their way to the nearest Manhole that would take them to the surface.

They soon found the rungs and one by one they climbed to the surface until they found themselves in an alleyway.

"Quite chilly tonight." Mona said rubbing her arms.

"Just a little." Donatello agreed.

Leonardo looked around and he found a fire escape before gesturing the others to follow him to the top of the buildings.

"Okay gang." he said "We'll scour the area together for the first hour, then we'll split into groups."

"Right Fearless." Raphael said.

"Do you suppose the Foot or the V5 will be out tonight?" Michelangelo asked.

"No idea." Raphael said "But if they are, we'll be ready for them!"

Mona licked her lips as she thought for a second and Donatello noticed.

"Penny for your thoughts sis?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Mona smiled "Just thinking about the girls, and hoping they'll be alright."

"They will." Michelangelo said in a confident tone "They always love spending time with Grandpa Splinter."

"That's true." Mona said.

As Mona spoke, it set off a thought in Leonardo and he turned to Raphael.

"You know, I'm still thinking about what you said to the girls about humans being dangerous, and then we have Kemeko..."

"Who is human." Raphael ended "When do you plan to break it to her that she is a human?"

Leonardo sighed.

"She's still very young, and still doesn't know about her parents or her origin, and she seems happy for now, and doesn't seem to care she's different, but she is surrounded by people who love her, and I don't want to confuse her, or make her uncomfortable."

"You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later." Donatello said turning to Leonardo.

The Blue masked turtle nodded in agreement.

"I know." he said "But I'm still not sure when, but when the times right, hopefully I'll be ready and be there for her, whatever the outcome."

"We all will be." Mona smiled "That's a promise!"

Leonardo smiled gratefully at his family then cleared his throat.

"Okay," he said "We better not dally, lets get to work!" he jerked his head to the side prompting the others to follow him.

"Right behind you Bro!" Raphael said "Man am I praying for some action!"

"Ditto!" Mona agreed.

* * *

Back in the lair, Pandora and Kemeko had found a film, which turned out to be '**_The Little Mermaid_**'.

Kemeko relaxed back on the sofa nibbling on a cookie whilst Pandora sat staring that the screen with her glass of milk between her hands.

In a way, Pandora felt she could identify with Ariel the Mermaid, not wishing to be human, but wanting to go to the surface and see the world above where they hid below, and she remembered her parents and Uncles words about humans being dangerous after hearing Kind Triton talking about them.

Pandora sighed again and sipped her milk, wondering if there was a chance that they could go topside with the grown-ups later. She hoped hard they would as she wanted to see the stars and play in the fresh air again.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was sitting on an armchair dozing off ever few seconds, he wasn't sure how many times he had seen the many Disney films the girls put on, but he almost knew them off by heart as much as they did.

It almost made him laugh that there were times, he, along with his sons, adopted daughter and even April and Casey had found themselves reciting lines or even humming songs from the films.

Jerking awake for the fourth time, Splinter looked at the clock and felt a sense of pleasure that when the film was over he could watch his soap operas whilst the girls had their playtime.

**Once again the grown ups head out on patrol, yet Pandora still wishes she could join them! Kemeko of course is the patient one! **

**The part where Michelangelo talks about the incident at Christmas, comes from my earlier fic '_Pandora's Christmas Caper_' **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Up topside, the turtles and Mona were running across the rooftops, Leonardo leading the way.

They had spent the first half an hour running and scouring but so far they had seen nothing.

Raphael was looking disappointed that it might be another quiet night, but he wasn't ready to give up.

Mona looked across to her mate and saw how tense he looked, like him she was hoping for some action too.

And luckily their wish was granted when Leonardo slowed down then held up his fist.

"What's up fearless?" Raphael asked "Please tell me it's time for some action?"

Leonardo looked over the side of the building they stood on and he gestured to some thugs who were robbing a store.

"Purple Dragon scumbags!" Mona growled as she looked over Leonardo's shoulder.

"Finally some ass pounding!" Michelangelo smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Raphael agreed, his eyes lighting up "It's like candy for my knuckles! And tonight's Halloween!"

Leonardo glowered as he looked over the edge.

"How many?" Donatello asked.

"About fifteen." Leonardo said "Looks like a big job."

"No jobs too big for us to handle." Mona said pulling out her fans.

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"On my word." he said "Three...two...one...Now!" he then leapt off the edge of the building, his brothers and adopted sister following him to confront the thugs.

* * *

Back in the lair, the children had finished watching their film and were playing in their playroom whilst Splinter was watching his soaps.

The old rat was sipping some jasmine tea as well as watching the screen intently as one of his soaps started and the first scene played out showing a young actor walking through a door and looking around suspiciously.

"I bet Johnny's going to catch Sally in the act!" he muttered to himself gleefully, "I just know it!"

e looked over his shoulder and saw the light was on in the girl's playroom, and he knew the lair exits were shut so the girls wouldn't accidentally wander out.

He remembered all too well a couple of incidents when Pandora had wandered out of the lair, one specifically was when she was playing Hide and Seek with Michelangelo before bedtime and she ended up chasing a sewer rat out of the lair and into the sewers and gotten lost.

Luckily Leonardo had managed to find the lost little girl who was unhurt if not a little scared and dirty from her ordeal, and they had been relieved that she hadn't fallen into the sewer water.

Since then they made sure the exits were shut so no other mishaps could happen.

Relaxing back into the armchair he sipped his tea then lowered the cup as his eyes widened in anticipation watching the soap opera.

* * *

In their playroom, the girls were minding their own business and entertaining themselves.

Kemeko was building some dominoes in a row then knocking them over and laughing, whilst Pandora was laying on her back resting against a large turtle shaped pillow, staring at the ceiling thinking over what she had been watching earlier.

Just like the Little Mermaid in the film, she wanted to badly to go topside more often, not just as a ninja like her parents and uncles, but just like earlier, she longed for more adventures up topside. She was always envious of how often the grown ups went up into the city of New York, and in Chicago when they visited Mutopia and the many adventures they had.

"Pandora?" Kemeko's voice soon interrupted her train of thought and the young Hybrid looked over.

"You thinking something?" she asked.

"Just about what the grown ups are doing topside." Pandora answered "They always seem to have such fun up there, not just protecting the city!"

"Daddy often talks about seeing the city so high." Kemeko said dreamily "Seeing the lights shine so bright, and the stars twinkling above."

She could remember some nights the grown ups took them topside, but they could never stay out for long because of the dangers they often spoke about.

When they were visiting the Farmhouse, the girls could stay out as long as they wanted and they never had to worry about being seen as it was rural and full of trees as they were in the middle of the countryside.

Many times in the summer, both girls loved to stay out in the evenings so they could catch fireflies and when they were asked to come in, they often begged for five minutes more.

"I wish we had more time topside." Pandora sighed "If only we could go more often." she stared at the ceiling and pondered.

"If only there was a way."

Kemeko frowned as she studied Pandora's thoughtful look.

"Pandora?" she said "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Pandora looked over to Kemeko and smirked.

"What if I am?" she asked.

Kemeko gulped, she could see that mischievous twinkle in Pandora's eye and it worried her.

"Pandora." she said "We shouldn't have done what we did earlier, look out of the sewer, that was only just crossing the line."

"And nothing happened!" Pandora grinned.

Kemeko frowned.

"Okay nothing happened," she said "But imagine how angry the grown ups would be if we got caught!"

"Well, we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught! Duh!" Pandora responded.

"No way!" Kemeko said "I don't think it's a good idea! I don't want to disappoint daddy!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Pandora protested "And anyway, it's not like we're hurting anyone! We're just looking at the world above and as long as we don't get caught, we'll be just fine!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea!" Kemeko replied "Really!"

Pandora shrugged.

"Very well!" she said "Suit yourself!"

* * *

Back topside, the thugs were creeping away from the store they had robbed and were looking at their stolen loot.

"The boss will be happy about this for sure!" said one of them.

"That he will!" said the second "Should fetch a good haul of dough!"

"Gotta be a few grand here worth!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Good evening!"

The thugs all looked up as they heard the voice that was not one of theirs and they looked around.

"Who said that?" one of them asked.

"I did!"

The thugs turned and they saw Monalisa appear holding up her fans and walking towards them in a provocative way.

"Holy shit!"

"It's that Lizard Whore!"

Mona smirked as she spun her fans on her fingers and as she walked forward the other turtles made their presence known as they stepped out from the shadows.

"No-one but no-one speaks to my mate that way!" Raphael growled.

The thugs stepped back in fear seeing the turtles.

"Damn! The whole parties here!"

"Damn right!" Leonardo growled.

As the mutants stepped forward towards the thugs, the thugs in turn took out their weapons, which consisted of chains, knives, machetes and poles.

"Stay back!" one of them demanded, but Mona glowered.

"I don't think so!"

"We're gonna rough you up like fuck!" one of the thugs snarled.

Mona spun her fans again and smirked as the turtles gathered behind her.

"Very well!" she said "Let us dance!"

**So the turtles have found some action topside!**

**And Pandora's having a few thoughts about going topside! Yet Kemeko's rather hesitant! **

**That line with Raphael speaking about Candy for his knuckles comes from the TMNT 2012 episode '_The Pulveriser_'**

**Also the last line 'Let us Dance' is Mileena's line from _Mortal Kombat_. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

About half an hour had passed before Pandora left the playroom to see if the grown ups had returned from their patrol.

She sighed in disappointment she saw the lair was empty and quiet apart from the sounds of the TV and the sounds of Splinter laughing.

She was also thinking of asking Splinter if she and Kemeko could go into the sewers later again. Though seeing that it would be dawn before long, she knew her parents preferred her to stay in the lair, but there was no harm in asking when they got back later, if she and Kemeko could go for a run in the sewers after dinner.

"Pandora?" the mutant girl jumped slightly and looked behind her to see Kemeko watching her from the floor where she had put her toys in a circle and was pretending to have a tea party. Those included a stuffed Panda, Geisha Bear, Ninja Bear, Cuddles and a couple of Geisha Dolls.

"What?" Pandora asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if mum, dad and Uncles are back yet."

"Are they?" Kemeko asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Pandora replied "They're still topside. And Granddad's still watching his soaps."

Kemeko looked disappointed then looked back at her toys.

"Want to join our tea party?" she asked.

"Okay, sure." Pandora said walking over and sitting with Kemeko and the toys just as the little Japanese girl was pretending to pour some tea into the tea cups.

"More tea Geisha Bear?" she asked "Yes please!" she said in a higher pitch voice "Two sugars please!"

"You have a sweet tooth!" Pandora made Ninja bear talk in a gruff voice "Yes she does!" she made Cuddles speak.

Kemeko chuckled and picked up one of her Geisha dolls.

"I like having tea with Pandora!" she made her say "She's our best friend!"

"I like having tea with you too!" Pandora smiled "I love you Geisha Dolly!"

As she played, Pandora thought again about asking her parents about going in the sewers again, and if they said yes she could peek at the outside world again, and if she was lucky she could catch the sky as it turned from dark to light.

"There's no harm is just looking!" she thought to herself, "No harm at all! As long as no-one sees me! Which they won't! I'm a ninja! And Ninjas keep to the shadows! Or in our case, the sewers!"

* * *

Back topside, Michelangelo dusted his hands as the thugs they had fought earlier were knocked out and tied up for the police to find.

"That was easy!" he commented.

"Far too easy!" Raphael groaned "Weren't much a fight!"

"Seemed like child's play." Mona agreed looking at the battered thugs as well as their damaged weapons.

"No match for our weapons that's for sure!" Leonardo commented.

"We better move." Donatello said "The cops will be here before too long!"

The other mutants agreed and quickly leapt to the rooftops just as the sounds of sirens filled their ears.

"Perfect timing Don!" Raphael commented as did a flip onto the roof "Now what?"

Leonardo looked around the area.

"Time to split." he said "And scour the area in four groups, I'll take the East."

"I call dibs on the South." Michelangelo said.

"I'll take the West!" Mona said

"And that leaves the North." Leonardo said then turned to Donatello "Don, you accompany Mona, Raphael, you take the North."

Raphael was a little peeved that he wasn't going to be with his mate, but he knew she could take care of herself, with or without him or one of his brothers, he just liked being with her.

Donatello's eyes lit up at the fact he was patrolling with his adopted sister.

"Okay." Leonardo said "Meet back at our usual meeting point in an hour okay?"

"Got it Fearless." Everyone said together, then took off in different directions, each hoping they could find some more action before the night was over.

* * *

A couple of hours later in the lair, Splinter went to check on the girls, and found them kneeling on the floor playing a make believe game together with their toys.

Smiling softly at the sight, he decided to stay in the doorway and continue to watch whilst the girls still hadn't noticed him.

Seeing them share their toys and role play together, he never felt so happy, after his sons had grown up, he wondered if he would ever see the sight of children playing together, or hearing the tiny pitter patter of little feet.

His wish had been granted when both Mona and Karai had come into their lives, and he sighed sadly thinking of Karai, how she would have loved seeing how beautiful Kemeko had become and was showing signs of becoming a fearless Ninja.

He continued to watch the two girls until he heard the lair door open and he looked across to see Leonardo leading the other turtles and Mona inside.

* * *

"Ah my children." Splinter smiled.

"Hey Master!" Leonardo said.

"How was your patrol topside?" the old rat asked.

"Alright," Donatello replied "We caught some robbers and left them for the police, then did our usual scouting of the city, but apart from the odd criminal activity, still nothing from the Foot, or others."

Splinter looked relieved yet he still felt worried.

"The Foot are once again quiet." he said.

"Yeah." Raphael agreed "And we all know what that means."

"They're plotting something." Mona added, to which Michelangelo gulped and decided to change the subject.

"How are the kids?" he asked.

Splinter looked towards the room.

"Good as gold and better!" he said "Well, see for yourself!"

The turtles and Mona went into the playroom to which the two girls looked up and beamed upon seeing their parents.

"Daddy!" Kemeko jumped up and ran over to Leonardo, though she leapt onto a chair before climbing up and leaping into his arms forcing the turtle to catch her and he nearly stumbled backwards.

"Jeez Lotus!" he chuckled "You're getting heavy! But I can still catch you!"

Kemeko laughed and hugged him around the neck to which he hugged her back.

* * *

Pandora meanwhile went over to her mother and father who hugged her.

"You been a good girl?" Raphael asked.

"I have!" Pandora grinned "How was topside?"

"Bit boring." Raphael said "Daddy didn't get a chance to beat up too many criminals!"

"Sucks!" Pandora groaned sticking out her tongue "I would have helped you!"

"I'm sure you would have!" Raphael chuckled tapping his daughter on the nose ridge, "When you're bigger then yes you can help!"

Pandora chuckled then remembered what she wanted to ask.

"Can Kemeko and I explore the sewers again tonight?" she asked.

Mona raised an eyebrow.  
"You want to go out again?" she asked.

Pandora nodded.

"Please mum!" she said "Just for a little bit!"

Raphael shook his head.

"Not tonight Geisha." he said "It's starting to get late and we got to get dinner on, then it's bath and bed!"

"Yummo!" Michelangelo commented when he heard the word 'Dinner'.

"Awww!" Pandora stuck out her bottom lip "Do we have to?"

"Sorry kiddo!" Raphael said "You and Kemeko must get enough rest if you want to be strong Shadow Warriors."

"Aww alright!" Pandora said pulling her lip back in "But can we go into the sewers tomorrow?"

"Of course you can sweetie!" Mona smiled "As long as you don't get lost and be back in time!"

"Scouts Honour mum!" Pandora winked and did a silent cheer within as she walked to the entrance of the playroom to help get dinner ready.

Though she was disappointed she and Kemeko couldn't go out again tonight, there was always tomorrow, and maybe, just maybe, she could peek out the manhole again and look at the stars.

**Again, a bit of a short eventful chapter. Pandora's asked the question but has been denied, she's going to have to wait till tomorrow to go into the sewers. **

**She still wants to peek at the outside world from the sewers, curious as anything, if not a little naughty! **

**Stay tuned for more coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya Fans! ****So sorry for the late upload, had a bit of the block and I had started writing United by Fate, yet I hope you enjoy this long awaited Chapter. **

**Note: Some parts in this chapter come from the TMNT episode '_Meet Casey Jones_' **

**Chapter Seven**

The next night, Pandora was practising with her meteor hammer against Michelangelo who was swinging his nun-chucks at her.

"Come on baby girl!" Michelangelo teased "You gonna teach me a lesson or what?"

Pandora threw her hammer towards him, but her Uncle kept dodging the ball as it came towards him.

"You think you can hit your nimble uncle eh?" Michelangelo continued to tease "You're gonna have to be quicker than that kiddo!"

* * *

As the orange masked turtle and Pandora continued to spar, Raphael watched from the sidelines chewing his lip.

"Come on Geisha." he muttered "You can show your uncle Mikey what you're made of! I know you can!"

As he watched, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Mona come and sit next to him.

"Hows she doing?" she asked.

"Still trying to bring Michelangelo down." Raphael said "And so far she's doing well at not erupting in anger, like I've done in the past."

He looked rather ashamed as he remembered an incident several years ago, before Monalisa had come into their lives, yet it was the time he first met Casey Jones.

He and Michelangelo had been sparring and Michelangelo had been using his skills and being energetic and hitting Raphael at his weak points, yet he had become cocky and his teasing got the better of Raphael and the red masked turtle had gotten so angry that he tackled Michelangelo and almost bludgeoned him with a metal pipe until his brothers stopped him.

Mona stroked his shoulder.

"I remember you telling me..." she said softly.

"I still get so mad sometimes." Raphael said "But at least I have you, and our Little Geisha to keep me in check."

Mona chuckled and kissed her mate's cheek then looked back at Pandora who was still trying to strike Michelangelo but still failing as the turtle kept leaping all over the place.

* * *

Pandora ran towards Michelangelo swinging her hammer, yet he jumped again and she threw it back, but it hit a pillar then bounced back, hitting the back of her head and she did a full forward somersault as it hit her.

"Damn!" Raphael cursed and Mona looked worried.

"Ha! Nice fall Pandora!" Michelangelo chuckled "Just come on back if you want some more of that!"

Pandora looked up and growled then saw Michelangelo come towards her still swinging his nun-chucks, and she quickly rolled onto her side and stood up.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think!" she spat.

"Oh really?" Michelangelo smirked.

Pandora nodded and swung her meteor hammer again making it swing over her shoulders and neck then threw it towards Michelangelo who ducked and leapt into the air.

* * *

Pandora glowered then swung her weapon again just as Michelangelo landed on the ground then she swung the rope part of her weapon at Michelangelo's feet forcing the orange masked turtle to trip and fall on his shell knocking the wind out of him.

"Whoa!" he cried in shock, then Pandora ran up and wrapped more of the rope around his wrist then stood behind his head before forcing him to hit himself as she pulled on the rope.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" she chanted at each punch she forced on him.

Michelangelo spluttered as he was forced to keep hitting himself by Pandora and he heard laughter behind him as Raphael watched the whole thing!

"Yeah!" Raphael shouted "That's my girl! Keep at it!"

* * *

Egged on by her father, Pandora kept pulling on the rope.

"Stop Hitting yourself! Stop Hitting yourself! Stop Hitting yourself! Stop Hitting yourself!"

Raphael laughed so hard, tears started to roll down his cheeks and soak his mask.

Mona looked concerned yet she couldn't help but chuckle at how funny the situation was.

* * *

At the same time, Splinter had come out of the kitchen with some Jasmine Tea, Leonardo had come out of his room with a couple of books and Donatello was leaving his medical room when they saw what Pandora was doing to her Uncle Michelangelo.

Leonardo stared in shock, Donatello's jaw dropped and Splinter chuckled as he shook his head.

Kemeko meanwhile was laughing so hard she too was crying tears.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Pandora laughed as she continued to pull on the rope making Michelangelo continue to hit himself "Stop hitting yourself!"

After a few seconds Michelangelo decided he had enough and pulled against the rope before rolling over making Pandora fall on top of him.

"Okay! You got me Little Geisha!" he said.

Pandora laughed then she started to tickle Michelangelo's sides making the orange masked turtle squeal.

"Hey! What gives?" he cried "Stop that!"

But Pandora, pleased she had one over Michelangelo began to tickle him more making him laugh harder.

"Hey! Stop it!" he laughed as he rolled around but Pandora kept tickling him.

"Hey! Quit it Geisha!" Michelangelo protested yet laughed hard "Quit it! I can't stand that tickles!" he rolled over again yet Pandora kept following him.

"Help! Guys help!" he cried yet Raphael still crying with laughter as well as the others didn't get up to help seeing how Michelangelo looked so helpless but was clearly enjoying the torture.

"That's my girl!" Raphael said proudly "Able to bring down her cocky Uncle Michelangelo!"

Mona nuzzled her mate.

"Such a strong bond they have!" she said.

Raphael looked at Mona.

"I wonder what Michelangelo would be like as a father?" he said "Especially as he and Kate have such a close relationship."

"I don't know hun." she said "As much as how much in love those two are, I'm not sure they're ready for kids, well Michelangelo seems happy being an uncle, I doubt he really understands the burden of kids, and Kate, well, I don't know, given her nature and all, and her dedication to the Chicago Knights."

"That's a thought yeah." Raphael agreed as he looked back at Pandora who was sitting Michelangelo's plastron still tickling him and the turtle was at her mercy.

* * *

"Give up Uncle Mikey?" she asked.

"Yeah! I give up!" Michelangelo panted, almost out of breath as he had been laughing so hard and Pandora stopped allowing him to sit up.

"Hey! You're doing good kiddo!" he said cupping Pandora's cheeks and nuzzling her nose making her giggle.

"Thanks Uncle Mikey!" she said then Michelangelo stood up and shook his limbs.

"that was a good workout eh?" he said "You're getting good with that weapon! Able to do such amazing swings! Just like your Uncle Mikey!"

"Alright Mikey!" Raphael said standing up and walking over "Enough with the self praise already!"

Michelangelo frowned then looked at Pandora who walked over to her father.

"Well done Geisha!" he said "You sure showed some good strength today!"

"Thanks daddy!" Pandora grinned as Raphael stroked the top of her head.

"You're showing a lot of strength and aggression!" Raphael praised "You're going to be a great ninja soon!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered "And I'll be able to kick some Purple Dragon, Fot or V5 butt?"

"You can do anything Pandora!" Mona said "As long as you work hard and keep dreaming!"

"Me too?" Kemeko asked as she walked up to join Pandora.

"Sure thing Lotus!" Donatello said "Just like us, and your proud daddy!"

* * *

So saying, Leonardo walked up behind Kemeko and scooped her up making her squeal then chuckle.

"You always make me proud!" Leonardo confirmed as he held Kemeko close "My turtle child!"

Kemeko chuckled and hugged Leonardo close with her arms and legs.

"Come on Lotus," he said "Let's get some lunch, then you and Pandora can go play."

"Can we go exploring in the sewers?" Pandora asked "Please?"

"Yeah! Please!" Kemeko asked.

"Sure thing kids!" Donatello said "When you've had your lunch okay?"

"Yes Uncle Donnie!" the girls chorused.

**Lol! I ave to say I was laughing when I wrote this chapter! Pandora does have a cheeky side, just like her Uncle Mikey! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all!**

**Again sorry for the late upload, had some writer's block as well as a lot of other stuff going on, as well as writing 'United by Fate'**

**Chapter Eight**

Later that night, as promised, Pandora and Kemeko were allowed to go exploring in the sewers.

"Make sure you're back by 5am!" Mona had requested.

"We will mum!" Pandora promised.

"Scouts honour Aunt Mona!" Kemeko added.

"Good girls." Leonardo said "Stay together both of you!"

"We will!" the girls chorused then turning around they raced for the exit of the lair to go exploring.

* * *

Raphael and Mona watched the girls leave and looked at each other.

"They grow up so fast." Raphael said "One day I'm going to wake up and realise Pandora's a fully trained ninja next to me, swinging a proper chain."

"Still got a way to go she has." Mona said as she stepped towards her mate and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She and Kemeko both, but they are showing strength where it's needed!"

Leonardo wiped a tear from his eye as he watched the exit.

"You okay Leo?" Raphael asked noticing his older brother's emotional look.

"Yeah." Leonardo said "It's just, I know Karai would be proud seeing what a beautiful young lady Kemeko's growing up to be, seems just yesterday I was holding her in my arms, just a tiny baby, and now she's seven and growing into a strong ninja."

Mona patted Leonardo's shell.

"I know," she said "Time goes so quickly doesn't it? And she almost looks like her mother."

"And I think there's her father in her too." Raphael "Well, not in looks but I'm sure it'll emerge soon."

Leonardo nodded.

"I love her so much." he said clenching his fist "She's everything to me, I know we're different, she's human, I'm a mutant turtle, but she's MY daughter, I see her as my real daughter, not a child I've adopted, if anything happened to her...I'd be devastated, I want to give her the best life possible."

"And you will!" Raphael winked "Mona and I want to do the same for Pandora!"

Leonardo sighed again and Mona could tell what the blue masked turtle was thinking about.

"You're still worried about revealing to Kemeko about her true origins aren't you?" she asked.

Leonardo nodded.

"Every day she gets older, I know it gets closer to the time I have to tell her, it's either I tell her, or she finds out on her own, and I'm terrified that if she does find out by herself, she'll hate me."

"Never!" Raphael almost barked making both Mona and Leonardo jump, "Sorry." he said.

"It's okay." Leonardo said.

"Really bro." Raphael said "You gotta relax! Kemeko couldn't hate you, you've raised her since she was a baby, and you've done so much for her, she could never hate you, if anything she'll thank you for telling the truth!"

Leonardo gave his brother a small smile.

"If you're sure Raph." he said "I believe you."

Raphael winked "Trust me!" he said "Come on! How about a game on Mario Kart! Bet I'll smash you!"

Leonardo chuckled.  
"Don't you get cocky mate!" he said.

Mona laughed at the two eldest turtles as they began to walk towards the TV area, but not before Raphael gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Rain check eh babe?" he asked.

"Sure!" Mona said "Have fun you two!"

Raphael and Leonardo walked off and the Lizard Lady ran her hand over her hair and decided to go to the bedroom to have some time to herself before either Donatello or Michelangelo spotted her alone and demanded her attention.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Pandora and Kemeko ran together through the sewers, both trying to outrun each other, but not succeeding even though Pandora was leading the way.

"Slow down Pandora!" Kemeko panted.

"Keep up Kemeko!" Pandora replied.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Kemeko.

"You'll see!" Pandora answered as she slowed down and started to jog, hoping to get some of her breath back.

Kemeko narrowed her eyes.

"Pandora?" she asked "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" Pandora asked innocently "I'm not up to anything! Just a part of the sewers I'm keen to go to is all!"

Kemeko frowned harder and kept following Pandora until the young mutant slowed to a stop and she stopped by some rungs leading to a manhole above.

No sooner did they stop than Kemeko looked at Pandora in shock.  
"Oh no!" she said "Not again!"

Pandora looked at Kemeko.

"Feeling scared?" she asked.

"No!" Kemeko answered "Just remembering daddy's words! We should go up to the surface without an adult!"

"This is Central Park!" Pandora said "There's no-one around here at this time of night!"

"How do you know?" Kemeko demanded "There could be anything up there!"

"As long as we stay within the range on the manhole, we'll be fine!" Pandora argued "And anyway, as I said before, whatever our parents don't know, won't hurt them! We got a while before we have to get back!"

"I don't like this!" Kemeko said "We shouldn't! We were lucky last time!"

"And we'll be lucky again!" Pandora said Come on Kemeko! Be a daredevil for a change! As long as no-one see's us, we'll be fine!"

* * *

Kemeko was about to speak again but Pandora was already climbing the rungs towards the surface and she gasped in worry.

Pandora bit her lip in excitement and pushed the manhole cover up up and poked her head out so she could see where she was.

"Oh yeah!" she said "We hit the Jackpot!"

"What do you see?" Kemeko called up.

"We're right underneath Central Park Zoo!" Pandora called back "The place is deserted! But the animals are awake!"

"The zoo?!" Kemeko gasped and as quick as a monkey she scrabbled up the rungs and followed Pandora as the Lizard/turte Hybrid climbed out.

"Oh man!" Pandora grinned "Dad brings us here a lot, but seeing it here alone is amazing!"

"Pandora!" Kemeko said "This is such a bad idea!"

"We're alone Kemeko!" Pandora hissed "Well apart from the animals! There's no humans about!"

"But what about security?" Kemeko asked "Alarms! There's gotta be some!"

"Quiet!" Pandora said in a loud whisper "I doubt there will be any around the middle of the zoo! Apart from at the entrances!"

She looked down at the worried six-year-old Japanese girl who was looking back at the sewers below as well as looking slightly tempted to look around the zoo.

"Come on Kemeko!" Pandora wheeled "See it as an adventure! We'll take a walk around the zoo! Then go back down the manhole and go home without anyone knowing we were here!"

Kemeko gulped.

"You sure this is safe?" she asked.

"Of course!" Pandora grinned "Come on sis! We got the whole zoo to ourselves! No grown ups to tell us what to do! We're adventurers! On our own secret mission!"

* * *

Kemeko looked back down the sewers then at Pandora, as much as she was scared, she did feel slightly adventurous, and as much as she didn't want to disobey her father, she wanted to stay close to Pandora just in case and as long as they weren't seen and were back in the sewers and home by 5am, then hopefully all would be well.

"Okay!" she said "But we'll just take a quick walk round then back down the manhole!"

"Pinkie promise sis!" Pandora said holding up her little finger, Kemeko did the same and they linked their pinkies.

"Right lets go check out the zoo!" Pandora grinned taking Kemeko's hand and the two girls began to explore.

**Uh oh! Pandora and Kemeko have left the sewers and are exploring the Central Park Zoo without adult supervision! **

**Will they do what they intended and explore and return to the sewers, or will they be spotted? Or will their family find out what they're up to?**

**Well keep checking back to find out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya friends! **

**Sorry about another late upload, things have been rather crazy lately, and it's gonna get busier because I'm moving house in three weeks! So I've been getting my flat ready for renting which means lots of painting and tidying up!**

**But I've still managed to put together another chapter for you to enjoy! Hope you have fun! **

**Note: Some elements in this chapter refer to Tyroth Darkstorms fics as well as one of my other earlier fics '_Karai's Legacy_'**

**Chapter Nine**

As Pandora and Kemeko walked further from the manhole, they looked around the zoo almost a little spooked and how a place that was always so crowded and full of life was now so silent and empty.

"Sure is creepy!" Kemeko said, a slight tremor in her voice.

"You don't say!" Pandora said, a huge grin on her face "This is amazing! The whole zoo to ourselves!"

"There's got to be someone here!" Kemeko hissed "Maybe they have night guards here! Most places do! Just in case of intruders, or people trying to steal exotic breeds!"

"Who told you that?" Pandora asked.

"Dad did!" Kemeko replied.

"Well as long as we keep quiet and stick to the shadows like we're trained to do," Pandora stated "We'll be just fine! Just keep your voice down and listen out for anything!"

Kemeko gulped but she nodded all the same.

"Fine." she said "But if it gets too scary or risky, can we please go back to the Manhole?"

"Pinkie promise sis!" Pandora replied holding her her pinkie again and Kemeko linked hers with it "And I also promise to keep you safe!" the reptile hybrid added "As the older sister I got to look out for you."

"Thanks..." Kemeko said "I think..." she added under her breath.

Pandora looked around the area in the dark and saw the many cages and enclosures.

"I wonder which part of the zoo we're at?" she asked.

Kemeko also looked around and saw a sign near where they were standing.

"Snow Leopards!" she said "That's where we are!"

"Sweet!" Pandora grinned as she looked up at the enclosure in front of her, "Lets go take a look!"

The two girls ran over to the enclosure and took a look inside, in the moonlight they could just see a couple of snow leopards walking around within.

"Wow!" Kemeko whispered "They seem more active now without so many crowds watching them!"

Pandora nodded in agreement.

"You bet!" she said "I'm sure they don't like it when people are staring at them all day! Must feel like a violation of privacy!"

"Dad once said that if any of the humans spotted us, we'd be put in a zoo, or worse, a freak show or in government labs!" Kemeko said "Oh man, this would be horrible! People watching me all the time!"

* * *

Pandora raised an eyebrow slightly at what Kemeko was saying, she wasn't sure if Kemeko even knew she was a human.

If by some super bad luck they were ever discovered by the world, she, her parents and uncles as well as their dear friends and extended family in the underground sanctuary Mutopia that lay hidden under the city of Chicago, would be subject to experiments or public displays in zoos or freak shows, but Kemeko, she'd be seen as a sort of feral child living with mutants.

She was almost like Mowgli from _The Jungle Book_, but instead of a child living in the India Jungle, she was a human living with mutant animals and she considered herself one of them.

Pandora couldn't remember much of what happened when Kemeko came into their lives, she only had some memories of a woman who they called Karai coming to them and being a friend to them, yet she went away so suddenly and Pandora never understood why, but when she was with them, Kemeko had arrived and after Karai had gone, Leonardo had raised Kemeko and she called him dad and called Pandora her big sister and it made Pandora feel so special, as well as overjoyed that she had a playmate as she had always wanted one around her age.

Of course there was Sonia the Chameleon and the Geckolings, Freya and Loki in Mutopia, but they were all the way in Chicago and she only occasionally saw them.

But having a playmate slash little sister of her own in the same lair, made her feel happy and not lonely.

* * *

After five minutes, the girls decided to move on to another enclosure.

Kemeko gripped Pandora's hand and looked at her.

"You know Pandora." she said "This isn't half bad!"

"What did I tell you?" Pandora grinned "This is an adventure! And as long is our parents don't know! We can do what we please! And also! We're learning a bit too!"

"We're up here by ourselves! And learning all our parents have taught us!" Kemeko added.

"Yep!" Pandora grinned "Sticking to the shadows! And keeping out of sight of the humans! This is great experience! Doing it in the field!"

"I still think we shouldn't be doing this!" Kemeko said "We could get in big trouble! But it is kinda fun all the same!"

"I know!" Pandora agreed "I wonder if our parents did any of this when they were our age? I bet they did!"

Kemeko nodded in agreement and they continued to walk along the path.

* * *

Nearly half an hour had passed and the two girls had seen almost everything in the zoo from the outside.

They saw the Grizzly Bears, which spooked Kemeko a bit when they growled at the girls, they laughed as the sea lions as they clapped their fins and made noises at them, they giggled at the monkeys as they leapt all around their enclosure, they got close with the animals in the children's area of the Zoo, and they cooed at the penguins and Sea Birds.

* * *

They then decided to look at the last exhibit, which was the Tropic Zone.

Creeping inside, the girls were fascinated by the many exotic animals.

"Wow!" Pandora said "This is incredible!"

"Like you've never seen parrots or bats, or snakes before?" Kemeko asked as she looked at some brightly coloured macaws.

"No." Pandora replied "I'm just still amazed we're standing here alone in the dark, the whole zoo to ourselves!"

"Right." Kemeko said with a nod.

* * *

Pandora then walked to an exhibit where their were reptiles, including turtles, lizards and snakes.

"Hey! Our cousins!" she said looking in a turtle enclosure "Heya!" she waved at the turtles who merely just stared at her before looking back at their food.

She then saw some snakes that looked up and hissed or just stared with their unblinking eyes.

"Jeepers!" Pandora said as she tapped the glass of one snake's glass enclosure "I wonder if this is where that ugly Dr Arden got his freak show the Venomous Five from?"

"Pandora?" the hybrid mutant jumped slightly as she saw Kemeko appear next to her and look at the snakes.

"Creepy things huh?" she said.

Pandora nodded.

"Well they're not bad looking." she said "Apart from those hideous V5!"

Kemeko gulped as she thought of the five mutant lizards and snakes, created by the Foot's evil scientist Dr Arden.

"They give me nightmares." she said "Especially that nasty Komodo Dragon!"

"Cobra gives me the creeps most." Pandora said "Especially her laugh, it's always so high pitched, and how she drools!"

"Yuck!" Kemeko agreed.

* * *

Pandora tapped the glass again and the snake soon had enough and raised it's head before hissing and striking at the glass to which both Pandora and Kemeko shrieked in shock before falling backwards onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Kemeko said "That scared me!"

Pandora nodded.

"If that glass hadn't been there, it would have got me!" she agreed.

"Shouldn't have been tapping the glass in the first place!" Kemeko scolded.

Pandora was about to reply, but then they heard something that made both girls jump out of their skins.

"Whose there?" a male voice called out but not before the sound of a door being opened was heard then they saw a torch appear to search the area.

"Oh crud!" Pandora gulped.

"Yikes!" Kemeko hissed.

The two girls quickly scrambled to their feet and quickly hid in the shadows before looking around for a place to hide before the guard saw them.

"Where do we hide?" Kemeko asked.

"Quiet!" Pandora hissed before pulling the young Japanese girl around an exhibit as the guard walked around shining his torch.

"Hello?" he called "Anyone here?"

Pandora held her breath, her heart was beating so hard it hurt and she could feel it in her ears, Kemeko gripped her hand so hard Pandora thought the circulation was going to get cut off and tapped Kemeko's hand to make her release it slightly.

* * *

Both girls froze in the shadows, listening hard in case the guard walked around to where they hid.

They looked to where they heard the footsteps then came silence yet the light of the torch flashed around, lighting up different areas of the exhibits and the animals made the odd sound as they were hit by the light.

After a tense five minutes the guard shrugged and turned to walk back to the door.

"Why do I always shout first?" he asked "Just gives them a chance to run away. Well, I'm an idiot." He opened the doors and walked out leaving the girls still cowering in the dark.

* * *

As soon as he had gone, both Pandora and Kemeko breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Shell, that was intense!" Pandora sighed.

"Too close for comfort!" Kemeko hissed "He nearly caught us!"

"Well he didn't!" Pandora said back "Thank our lucky stars! As well as ninja training!"

Kemeko sighed and frowned then looked over the side of the exhibit to see if the coast was clear.

"Hows it looking?" Pandora asked.

"I think it's safe now!" Kemeko said "Come on! We should get back to the manhole before he comes back!"

"Good idea." Pandora said before checking her fit bit watch "We should be back at the lair at 5am and it's now 4.40am!"

"Well come on then!" Kemeko said "Look! There's another door! The fire escape! We'll go through there!"

"Then lead the way!" Pandora replied before looking over her shoulder and following Kemeko back outside into the the night.

**So the girls have done a lot of exploring on their own! Having an adventure, but they were almost caught by a night guard! So close! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers! **

**I do apologise taking a while to post another chapter for this fic! Even though I did upload some chapters for 'United by Fate' I had a slight block with this one.**

**So far, all's going well with my house, my spare room is looking great as I went shopping for some cool items for it and I'll be able to ave a place for my guests to sleep in! Yay!**

**Anyway, enough about me, hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Chapter Ten**

Back at the lair, the turtles and Mona watched the clock, seeing it was almost five to five.

"Cutting it close again huh?" Michelangelo asked.

"They'll be back soon I'm sure." Donatello said "They'd never dare try to push it."

"If they did, they'd be subjected to tough punishment." Raphael said.

"Well, hard exercise for sure!" Leonardo said "Remember what Master Splinter put us through if we were naughty?"

"Still does sometimes!" Mona smirked making Raphael blush and the other turtles look at each other in fake confusion.

"Mum! Daddy!" the turtles and Mona soon heard the voices of the girls return and they smiled.

"There they are!" Michelangelo beamed as he looked to the entrance of the lair and saw Pandora and Kemeko walking back in looking rather sweaty and excited.  
"Hey girls!" Leonardo said "Did you have fun?"

"You bet Uncle Leo!" Pandora grinned "We had a few races in the Sewers!"

"Races eh?" Raphael smirked "And did you win Pandora?"

"I won a lot of them daddy!" Pandora said "But I let Kemeko win a few times!"

Kemeko frowned at Pandora.

"I beat you fair and square a few times!" she argued "And I'll win all the races next time!"

"Wanna bet?" Pandora teased.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Mona interrupted "Get yourselves cleaned up okay, it's dinnertime in ten minutes."

"Yes mum." Pandora agreed.

"Yes Aunt Mona." Kemeko added to which they went to their rooms to get out of their dirty clothes.

Kemeko walked to her room and opened the door, revealing it to be an average young girls room, the walls were painted a pale pink with some lotus blossom trees painted, as well as the odd poster of some bands and singers she listened to along with some shelves of books, games and ornaments.

Walking up to a chest of drawers near her bed, Kemeko was feeling guilty within as she threw off her dirty clothes and got into some clean ones, as much as she had loved the adventure of going topside without an adult, she couldn't help but feel she had gone behind her father's back, especially since she wanted to make Leonardo proud of her.

She admired her father being the leader of the Ninja Turtles and how he had brought her up on his own, unlike Pandora who had a mother and father, she only had Leonardo, for as far as she could remember, she couldn't remember her mother, yet there were times she had been shown pictures of Karai by Leonardo and she often asked about happened to her, since Leonardo had told her she was dead, but the blue masked turtle refused to speak about and when often say he would tell her when she was older which often annoyed Kemeko.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts when the door opened and she jumped up to cover herself.

"Hey!" she soon saw Pandora poke her head around the door.  
"Jeepers sis!" Kemeko snapped "Can't you knock?"

"Sorry." Pandora said "I did knock, but you didn't hear it!"

Kemeko frowned, she knew very well Pandora hadn't knocked, but she didn't want to argue with the stubborn mutant so she sat on her bed and Pandora stood in the middle of the room.

"So, what did you think of our adventure?" she asked.

"We're not doing it again!" Kemeko said firmly.

Pandora cocked her head on one side.

"Oh?" she asked.

Kemeko nodded.

"We were lucky not to get spotted!" she said "It's only a matter of time before we're seen!"

Pandora folded her arms.

"Not being a scaredy cat are you?" she asked.

"No!" Kemeko remarked Just being sensible! We're being deceitful Pandora! Going behind our parents backs! They keep telling us not to go topside, and what do we do? We go topside! Risk exposure and completely disrespect the rules that were put in place! And they don't know about it! I feel guilty!"

"So?" Pandora asked "We're not hurting anyone!"

"It doesn't matter!" Kemeko said "What we're doing is wrong! If we're seen by the public, or worse our enemies, we're doomed!"

"Well as long as we stay out of sight, we'll be okay!" Pandora said "We did great tonight! And admit it! You said it yourself you had a good time!"

"Yeah!" Kemeko said "I admit it was fun! But what if that night guard had spotted us? Or worse?"

"What if? What if?" Pandora rolled her eyes "It didn't happen! And anyway we both agreed we'd return to the sewers if things got too tricky or risky!"

Kemeko was about to speak again when they heard a shout.

"Girls!" it was Mona "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

Kemeko swallowed her words and looked to the door wondering how far Mona was or if anyone had been listening to their conversation.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" she said getting up from the bed before shouting "Coming Aunt Mona!"

Pandora scoffed and followed Kemeko to the kitchen area.

"You worry too much!" she said.

"I don't!" Kemeko growled.

Luckily when they opened the door there was no-one outside and Mona had been at the entrance to the kitchen area when she called them.

Both girls sauntered into the kitchen area, both acting causal though Kemeko swallowed hard as she looked at her father and forced a smile.

At dinner, Splinter, the turtles and Mona spoke amongst each other, totally oblivious to the fact that Pandora and Kemeko were keeping a secret between them.

"It's been rather quiet topside again." Leonardo said.

"Agreed." Donatello added "Well quiet when it comes to the Foot, they haven't shown their faces for a couple of weeks."

"Hate times like this." Raphael growled "They're often plotting something when they're quiet."

"Yet what?" Michelangelo asked in fear "Are they planning another attack? Or a scheme?"

"No idea." Mona said as she stirred some spaghetti she had on her plate.

Hearing her family talk about the dangers above made Kemeko feel nervous and she glanced at Pandora who took a sip of blackcurrant juice.

"Pandora, Kemeko."

Both girls jumped slightly when they heard Master Splinter's voice.

"Yes grandpa?" they said together.

"Before you have your baths and get ready for bed, are you willing to do some more training?" the old rat asked.

Pandora's face lit up.

"Yes please grandpa!" she grinned and Kemeko just nodded.

"There is never a bad time for training." Splinter said in a wise voice as he sipped his jasmine tea "You girls need to learn more about your skills, and using your weapons."

Pandora smirked and looked at Michelangelo who looked a little sheepish.

"You ready to own you again Uncle Mike?" she asked "I'll get you to hit yourself over and over again!"

Raphael chortled.

"I love it when you own your Uncle Mike!" he laughed "You sure show him his place!"

"Shut up Raph!" Michelangelo sighed and looked at Pandora.

"You know I always let you win right?"

"Yeah! I know!" Pandora smirked rolling her eyes.

Kemeko shook her head then turned to her father.

"You make me so proud Lotus!" he said as he flicked her chin "You're going to be a strong Ninja warrior one day! Even thought you're showing to be one now!"

Kemeko forced another smile as she looked at her father.

"Man." she thought "If only you knew what I did earlier with Pandora, I didn't want to disobey but I wanted to look out for Pandora, not deceive you!"

**Oh dear! Kemeko's feeling rather remorseful for her actions, yet Pandora still thinks it's no big deal as long as they stay out of sight. **

**Once again, I bet you can tell Kemeko's the mature one, like Leo and Don, whilst Pandora's picked up Raphael and Michelangelo's personalities! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya fans!**

**I know it's been since June last year since I updated this story, to tell you the truth I had run of ideas, and had terrible block on it, then I started working on United by Fate and other fanfics, but I think I managed to pick up on this one, and I need something to keep me busy in the middle of the Coronavirus Crisis. Hopefully this will keep you entertained whilst a lot of us are still under lockdown. **

**Chapter Eleven**

The following Night, Pandora stood before her grandfather Splinter as he watched her and Michelangelo.

"Now, there is another thing you must learn Little Geisha." Splinter said as he raised a paw and rested the other on his stick, "Is that some criminals will try to run from you, instead of fighting back."

"Most Purple Dragons are cowards that's why." Michelangelo added "Not much the Foot, but common criminals and the Purple Dragons are for sure."

"Quiet Mikey!" Raphael hissed.

Pandora just listened to Splinter as he continued to speak.

"You will need to use your weapon to stop those from fleeing, so they may face justice." Splinter continued, "So now, you must practice your catching skills with your rope dart."

Michelangelo looked at Pandora then crouched slightly.

"Ready to catch me kiddo?" he asked.

Pandora gripped her rope dart.

"I was born ready!" she hissed then started to swing it.

"Ready?" Splinter asked as Michelangelo nodded "GO!"

Michelangelo quickly took off and began to run around the Dojo area whilst Pandora swung her rope dart around herself, flipping it off her elbows, knees and neck then she aimed it for Michelangelo who instantly leapt off the ground to avoid it.

"Crud!" Pandora growled as she pulled the rope back and swung it about again, yet each time Pandora swung her rope at Michelangelo she missed.

"You gonna have to be quicker than that Little Geisha!" Michelangelo called to Pandora who was starting to get frustrated.

"I'll get you!" she snarled, then swung the rope again at Michelangelo's feet, yet this time, the orange masked turtle wasn't quick enough and the rope dart touched his foot and he tripped falling head over heels onto his shell then rolling into a pillar!

"Mikey!" Pandora cried in shock as she saw her uncle lie upside down against the pillar and breathe heavily.

"Whoa man!" Michelangelo gasped "I didn't see that coming!"

Pandora ran over to her Uncle and Splinter also walked over followed closely by the other turtles, Monalisa and Kemeko.

"You okay little brother?" Mona asked.

"Ugghhh." Michelangelo groaned "Why are all of you standing on your heads?"

Leonardo and Raphael walked over and helped Michelangelo roll back onto his knees so he could stand up and he shook off stars.

"Thanks guys." He said getting to his feet "Whoa, that was crazy."

"I'm so sorry Uncle Mike." Pandora said in a guilty voice.

"Hey, it's no biggie!" Michelangelo grinned as he flicked Pandora's chin "I've been through worse!"

"That he has." Donatello agreed.

"And he's still our beloved little brother!" Mona smiled.

Splinter chuckled.

"Go and rest Michelangelo." He smiled "Donatello, you help Pandora with her Rope dart catching."

"Hai sensei." Said Donatello "Come on Pandora." He said leading the mutant hybrid to the mats so they could continue practicing.

"That was really funny the way you rolled Uncle Mikey." Kemeko giggled.

"He knows how to make you laugh Lotus." Leonardo chuckled watching Michelangelo sit down on the side who he could continue watching the practice session.

"I wonder if Pandora will perfect her craft in catching?" Kemeko asked as she turned to watch Pandora try to catch Donatello with her rope dart yet once again failing to catch him as he leapt all over the place.

"She will!" Michelangelo reassured the young Japanese girl "She just needs to keep practising as well as be patient."

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Practice makes perfect, yet you need to be patient too."

Kemeko smiled up at her dad.

"And I will do my best." She replied.

* * *

Much later, it was free time again for Pandora and Kemeko.

Once again Pandora planned to go back to the manhole where she and Kemeko did their sewer runs yet Kemeko was more interested in staying back in the lair and having a tea party with her dolls.

"Come on Kemeko." Pandora enquired as she stood in Kemeko's bedroom where the little Japanese girl was arranging some stuffed toys in a circle around a fake tea set "You sure you won't come into the sewers?"

"For the hundredth time, I'm sure!" Kemeko said as she placed Geisha Bear next to Ninja Bear and a Geisha Rag Doll "I'd rather do role play with my dolls today."

"Oh well, suit yourself then!" Pandora scoffed "I'm going for a run!"

"I hope you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do!" Kemeko frowned.

Pandora looked over her shoulder making sure the grown-ups weren't listening in, which they weren't luckily.

Mona and the Turtles had decided on a Video Game tournament and Splinter had gone to his quarters to rest.

It was another two hours before the girls had to have their baths and get ready for bed so there was time for the girls to do what they wanted until then.

"What if I am?" Pandora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pandora!" Kemeko said "Didn't you learn anything from earlier? We almost got caught!"

"We almost did! But we didn't!" Pandora argued "Shows we're good ninjas if we can get out of those situations!"

Kemeko glared.

"Pandora please!" she said "Don't go back there! Don't even go out the manhole!"

Pandora folded her arms.

"Look, I'll have no choice but to tell Dad!" Kemeko said "And he'll tell your parents!"

Pandora's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" she said.

"I would!" Kemeko said.

"You wouldn't!" Pandora growled.

"Sorry Pandora." Kemeko said "But our parents told us we mustn't go topside without them! It's too dangerous! We might have gotten lucky earlier, but next time, not so much! I'm scared for you Pandora! And I care about you! You're my big sister!"

Pandora was furious that Kemeko would go to her parents and tell on her, but in a way, she was right, and Pandora was always protective of Kemeko, even since she was a tiny baby.

Her face softening, the mutant hybrid girl sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said, "I won't go topside, I swear!"

Kemeko's frown soon turned into a smile.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Promise!" Pandora said holding out her pinkie and Kemeko linked her pinkie with hers.

"Pinkie Promise!" Kemeko said.

"Pinkie Promise!" Pandora smiled, yet behind her back, she crossed her fingers.

"I promise to be safe." She thought "But I will still peek topside! I'll just have to be extra careful!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Pandora walked to the exit of the sewers after informing her parents and uncles where she was going and when she would be back.

"Make sure you're back by 8am!" Raphael said to his daughter "It'll be time for bath and bed."

"Yes dad!" Pandora promised as she ran to the exit.

Seeing the long stretch of the sewers ahead, Pandora took off into a run.

She raced against the sewer water current and felt the breeze down the tunnel in her hair which she had shaken loose from her ponytail when she had been training.

* * *

Before long, Pandora soon made it to the same manhole from the other night which was right below Central Park.

Looking at her fit-bit watch, she knew the sun would be rising as it was almost 7am and there would be some humans around, but as long as she was very careful, Pandora was sure she could get away with just peeking.

"I did say to Kemeko I wouldn't go topside." She said to herself, "But I didn't say I wouldn't have a peek up there."

Climbing the rungs, Pandora reached the manhole and pushed the lid up and a blast of fresh air hit her face.

Looking around, the little Hybrid mutant could only see the concrete of the pathways and pushing the lid further up, she soon saw the lake in the early morning light.

"Cool!" she whispered as she pushed even more at the lid it slid onto the pathway letting her push her head fully out.

The sky was a light amethyst colour as the darkness of night was fading away even though there were some little twinkling stars and Pandora could see some slight peach and gold colours appearing on the east side as the sun was starting to rise over the city.

"Wow!" she thought "I really am lucky! It's early in the morning, there's no-one here, and I'm all alone!"

She pulled herself further out of the hole and soon all that remined in the manhole was her lower half.

Looking around, there really was not a person in sight, yet she could hear the bustling traffic in the city as well as some loud bird song and some ducks quacking.

Pandora felt even more tempted to climb out of the hole and walk over to the lake and sit there for a moment.

Yet as she stood there, she kept thinking about what Kemeko said and what she promised her. Not to go topside.

Yet here she was, standing in the middle of the manhole, half topside, the other half still in the sewer, so she was neither topside nor in the sewer.

The temptation was very strong, and Pandora was at a loss of what to do.

* * *

Looking around a few more times, Pandora made up her mind and pulled herself more out of the sewer, so she was standing on the pavement.

Feeling a sense of excitement, Pandora carefully placed the lid on the hole yet made sure there was a gap so she could open it again and disappear back down there, she skipped over to the lake where some ducks were standing, yet as soon as they saw Pandora they quacked and squawked before flying or waddling back to the lake to avoid her.

Pandora grinned and laughed as that happened, then she turned to the side of the lake to chase some other birds and ducks that were nearby.

"This is fun!" she thought "As well as naughty! As long as Kemeko, mum, dad, granddad and my uncles don't find out, it'll be alright!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Pandora decided to run back to the manhole before anyone spotted her.

Part of her was feeling naughty that she had deceived Kemeko, but at the same time it was such a rush.

As she neared the manhole, Pandora suddenly heard voices.

Looking around, Pandora noticed a group of men were gathering near some trees not far where she was!

Her stomach lurched and her heart leapt to her throat.

"Crud!" she cursed and she quickly dived behind a shrub to avoid being seen as the men looked up.

"So we meet at Midnight tonight to break into the Zoo?" she heard one of the men say.

"Zoo?" Pandora thought as she listened in.

"Sure thing!" the second man said "We steal break into the zoo and steal the snow leopard as well as the Red Panda!"

"Then we sell the furs! We'll be stinking rich!"

Pandora's eyes widened as she listened.

"Those bad men are gonna break into Central Park Zoo!?" she thought "Oh no!"

"And the specimens the Good doctor needed for his experiments!" she then heard another man say, "We'll be in the great favour of the big bosses!"

Pandora went pale.

"No!" she thought "Those bad men are gonna break into the Zoo and steal two rare animals for their fur and blood? Oh no!"

Glaring she wanted to go and tell them not to and that it was a bad thing to do, but she knew she couldn't.

She was only a little girl and not just that, but a mutant too! If those men saw her, they would think she was a prize to be taken to whomever wanted her for profit!

"I can't let them get away with this!" She thought "They have to be stopped!"

* * *

After listening in on more of their conversation, Pandora quickly slipped from her hiding place and went to the manhole.

Quickly and quietly, she lifted the lid and quickly climbed inside.

Yet before she pulled the lid over, she watched the men as they spoke a little more then turned to walk away, yet as they did, a piece of paper flew out of one of the men's pockets and over towards the manhole.

Pandora reached out and quickly grabbed it before ducking back inside the manhole and scurrying down the rungs and to the ground.

**Oh dear! Pandora's been naughty and climbed out of the manhole into Central Park as it was getting light! She might have gotten away without being seen, yet she's listened in on a conversation between some criminals as well as grabbed a piece of paper that they dropped!**

**What does the paper contain? And what will Pandora do after what she's seen and heard? Well you better tune into the next chapter to find out!**

**Have yourselves a good day and remember to stay safe during this scary ****pandemic! **


End file.
